Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of time-lapse photography.
In time-lapse photography, a camera is periodically operated to photograph a subject, and then the recorded images are viewed, usually in the form of a “movie”, over a period of time which is much shorter than the period over which the photographs were taken. This enables a slowly occurring change in the subject (which would normally occur at a speed too slow to see) to be studied at a faster than normal rate.
Considerable work has been carried out in the field of time-lapse photography to improve the functionality of time-lapse photographic equipment to give the user more control over the recording process, for example by controlling the exposure duration and exposure interval etc (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,262, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,721 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,126). However, existing systems still suffer from many problems, in particular inflexibility, difficulty of use and cost.